


i didn't mean to say it (but i meant what i said)

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark accidentally reveals his feelings.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	i didn't mean to say it (but i meant what i said)

**Author's Note:**

> For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: "love"

It all started when Clark, or rather, _Superman_ , had been photographed saving a kitten from a tree. Everyone in his life who knew about his dual identity took great joy in it, but no one more than Oliver, who hadn’t stopped talking about it since. Even now, a day later, as they were on monitor duty in Watchtower, he couldn’t help but bring it up. 

“Seriously, though, I think I need to start calling you “boy scout” again,” Oliver joked grinning. “It is more fitting than ever.”

“Yeah, yeah, get your jokes out now,” Clark said dryly, relaxing in a chair, in front of one of the monitors. 

“Bold of you think that there is an end to this,” Oliver pointed out. “I doubt this will be the last kitten you save, and you can continue to melt hearts as you do so.”

Clark rolled his eyes, eyes focused back on the computer screen. “I’m sure that it will get boring to the media soon enough, and I’m hoping the same will be true for you too.”

“Please, you know you enjoy my jokes,” Oliver countered. “I’m the light of your life. Admit it.”

“Sure, whatever you say, you’re just lucky that I love you.” The words were out before he could even think of it and when he realized what he had said, he barely stopped himself from freezing. What had he been thinking? His mind raced, trying his best to come up with excuses. After all, people loved their friends, right? Or maybe he could dismiss it as a joke, considering the tone of their current conversation. There’s no need for Oliver to make anything more than it actually was. 

But before, he could say anything, the chair he was sitting in was being spun around, and he was looking up into Oliver’s warm brown eyes. He was smiling, which was good, right? 

Stepping in between Clark’s open legs, Oliver said, “You have about five seconds to tell me that you didn’t mean it the way it sounded.”

Sensing the faint insecurity in Ollie’s voice and expression, all Clark could do was shake his head. “If you want me to say I didn’t mean it, I will.”

“No, that’s not what I want at all,” Oliver told him. 

“Then what do you want?” Clark wanted to know. 

“This.” Ollie leaned down, intent clear, and Clark didn’t stop him, their lips meeting in what felt like a long overdue kiss. 

Pulling away moments later, Oliver rested his forehead against Clark’s. “By the way, what you said, you know it goes both ways, right?”

Clark could only grin, happiness filling his entire body. 

“I do now.”


End file.
